One-shots (Zammie)
by GallagherGirl-IWish
Summary: Collection of Zammie one-shots, hope you like them :) Latest summary: Cammie meets Zach while she is christmas shopping and when the pair have an instant connection Zach can't help but care for her. When he finds out she is alone a Christmas he uses his Goode charm to make her spend it with her. Fully Zammie. Please read and review :) x
1. Chapter 1

**Please read the AN at the end **

**Knight in Shining Armour **

**No spies, completely unrelated to the books just using the characters. **

**Consider this and every other one-shot officially disclaimed. All right to Ally Carter.**

Cammie POV

Colour lasers filling the black room as bodies were pressed against each other, after showing the bouncer my ID I followed Bex and Macey in to the club regretting it the minute the music blew my ear drums to pieces. You see I'm not that found of going clubbing, sure I like having a few quiet drinks with my friends but when I have to be poured into a skin tight dress that just about covers my ass that is where I draw the line.

However yet again I lost the argument and now I am standing here in a black skin tight dress, that yes look good on me since I am athletic I do have a good figure, with heels on that I would much rather be converse and my hair has been burned to a crisp with Macey's curling wand. I do look good, I mean Macey doesn't go overboard with makeup and if it was any other circumstance I would be highly grateful of the wonders she accomplished.

But I am standing at a bar in a club watching boys fawn over my two best friends as they grind on the dance floor.

So here I am with vodka and coke in my hand as I sit by the bar bored out my mind and wanting nothing more than to be sat at home watching telly than here. There was a middle aged man on the other side of the bar, he was slightly chunky and had dark hair with streaks of grey coming through. He was smartly dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white shirt holding a fancy cocktail in his hand. He was sitting smiling at me trying to catch my eye; I simply nodded at him showing I had noticed his existence.

Apparently he took it the wrong as he stared standing up and walking around the bar towards me. "Hey babe, are you on your own?" He voice was slightly slurred and his breath smelt of alcohol on his breath as his face was a mere few inches from my own. I had to restrain a gag as the smell fell through my nostrils.

I stepped away making my back pressed against the bar, "No I am here with some friends." I said trying to tilt my face away from his as he tried to press his lips on my own. My skin crawled as he touched my bare arm running his rough hand down my arm from my shoulder to my wrist.

He smirked like the devil, "Well I am sure they won't mind you coming outside for a bit with me, Im sure we'll have a blast." Then his eyes turned dark and controlling as I tried to squirm out of his iron grip, but it was useless. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me outside the door and I tried to catch people's attention as I walked out but they were all too drunk to notice.

His grip was getting tighter and I stumbled in my heels over the uneven pavement as I was dragged by the beast, he then slammed my back against the cold rough bricks. A whimper fell from my lips as he stepped back and looked me up and down. He was analysing me like a piece of meat. His eyes travelled from my feet all the way up the crown of my hair, then he stepped closer again his smirk evil and his dark copper eyes filled with venom as he tried to place his lips on my bare neck and along my collar bone.

I tried to move away from him, I was thumping his sides to try and get him off me but he was stronger than me and on top of that I was nearly paralysed with fear making any sort of defence methods pointless. His lips were getting closer and closer to my lips and every time he got closer I moved my head more to the side to try and stop him reaching them. I was trying to move my legs so I could knee him in the crouch but he had lifted me from the ground and holding my legs in place but his hips so I was straddling him. I felt sick to my stomach as his fingers grazed my thigh and got closer and closer to my pants.

He moved him lips to my neck again and I started screaming pushing myself off him in the process, "Get off me!" I was screaming but no one was coming my voice was getting drowned out by the club music around us and I thought I was going to die there.

Then just as I was about to scream again his weight was ripped off me and I fell to a heap on the ground beneath me. I looked up and saw a tall muscular figure in black jeans and a dark hoodie leaning over the man as he punched and kicked his sides. Small cried of pain escaped the man's mouth but he eventually stopped as my hero stepped away from him.

I was still in ball with my knees to my chest when the figure turned around and leaned down to my level. His face was kind and warm, yet it was still strong and defined. His jaw line was sharp and his tanned skin put mine to shame, his features were faultless as his pink lips formed half a smile and his deep green eyes with flecks of brown met my own blue ones.

I felt my cheeks tinge the colour of candyfloss as his eyes looked over my body, but he wasn't looked at it like the man before he was looking at it with care. He held out his hand to help me up. When I stood up I felt hot pain across my back and I cringed making the mysterious boy become alarmed.

"Are you okay?" He asked panic in his voice as he searched my eyes for an answer, I shook my head and tried rubbed my back. He looked at my back and I saw his eyes widen as he did.

"What?"

"You have a few cuts on your back and a lot of bruises; I'll take you to the hospital." He explained as he took my hand and began walking me out of the dark alley but I protested. I didn't need to go to the hospital.

"I don't need to go, I'll be fine a bit of ice and it will be like it never happened." I explained smiling at him too try and show I was okay, but I was never that good of a liar anyway so he saw right through it.

"No you're not, my car is just down here it will only take about ten minutes I promise you I won't leave your side you'll be fine." It may seem weird since I didn't even know his name and I had only known him for a few minutes but when he said that my body softened and I followed him down the alley suddenly feeling safe as he held me close to him my hand still in his.

He then removed his hand from mine and peeled off his hoodie and handed it to me, then without a word just a smile of gratitude I put it on. It was clearly going to be big for me, I mean he was taller and muscular and it was fairly baggy on him so it was massive on me. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye as he looked at me, "What do I not look good in this hoody slash dress?" I asked jokingly and the boy just cracked a grin and then me were at a car- his car to be exact.

He unlocked it then opened the door and helped me in to make sure my back wasn't too painful then he walked around to his side. After a few moments of silent driving he broke the silence, "Are you going to tell me why you were in that alley with that man by the way?" His voice was soft and caring and he didn't take his off the road.

I was picking at the end of the sleeve of the hoody and I looked up at the dark night and the line of streetlights, "I was just in the club with my friends and then he came up to me and started trying to chat me up. I told him I didn't want to talk to him but he started dragging me out of the building and then he just started trying to kiss me and then you know the rest." He nodded slightly and added more of an afterthought, it was barely even a whisper, "and I probably could have put up more of a fight. I should have told him no more clearly." I then felt his hand on mine and I turned to face him and a warm smile was spread across his face.

"Creeps like him don't take no for an answer, you were shouting for him to get off you. How more obvious could you have made it?" Then with a squeeze on my hand both of his were back on the steering wheel. "If you don't mind me asking what's your name?"

"Cameron Morgan, but just call me Cammie. What's yours?"

"Zachary Goode, but you can just call me Zach." I smiled at him as he turned into the hospital car park. He then parked the car and as I was about to get out he held his hand on my shoulder and smirked at me as I smiled at him and then we ran around the other side and opened the door for me and helped me you of the car by allowing me to place my hand in his.

We both walked in the hospital my hand still in his and I couldn't help but feel safe and warmed by his touch. I carefully tilted my head up towards him and saw him looking down at me with worry yet care in his eyes as he looked at me. When we reached the front desk the women looked at me up and down and her smile turned to a snobby glare, "I have had enough of drunken idiots for tonight, sit over there and you will be seen to as soon as possible," fanning her freshly manicured hand in the direction of the chairs; her eyes looking me up and down turning her nose up at my short dress and Zach's hoodie and my mussed hair.

Zach then leaned on the desk and smiled at her his eyes twinkling, the young receptionists took in Zach's smouldering look and his bulging biceps in his tight white v neck showing off his tanned smooth muscular chest. I must admit it; he had a _very_ impressive body. "Baby, we aren't drunk and my friend here has really hurt her back. Can you perhaps put her in front of the drunken idiots?" The girl looked flustered and she smiled at Zach, "May I just say you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." Zach said and then she giggled at him and typed a few things in the computer.

"Dr Patrick will be with you in a few minutes." Then Zach thanked her and we went to go and sit down in the chairs.

We were sitting in silence and I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face, "So is that how you usually get what you want? By flirting and telling girls they are pretty?" I asked and Zach just smirked and shrugged.

"What can I say? My goode football captain charm still has its uses." I laughed at him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and letting me lean my head on his shoulder as we waited for the doctor.

And I'll be the first to say it. I was very disappointed when the he ruined the moment.

After the hospital we found out that my back was fine but just slightly bruised and it would be a bit stiff for a few days, he gave me some strong pain killers and told me to take it three times a day. So now Zach was driving me away from the hospital and towards my house after I gave him my address.

Once we pulled up to the silent and dark street where my single apartment. Once Zach killed the engine the car fell into silence. "Thanks again for saving me and taking me to the hospital. You really didn't need to do all of that for me." I smiled up at Zach and I saw he was already looking at me.

"It was no bother, are you sure you're okay to be alone tonight? I don't mind sleeping on your sofa if you're still a bit shook up." I smiled at Zach's kindness, because it was genuine and he seemed to really care for me even though we had only known each other for one night.

"Thanks but I'll be fine." Then just as I was about to say goodbye Zach placed his hand on my neck and pressed his lips into mine.

At first I was shocked and didn't kiss him back but his lips moved against mine with so much passion and rhythm I couldn't help but kiss him back. My body then shuffled to face his and I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and then to his neck pulling him closer to me. His hands fell to my hips pulling me towards him and smirking into my lips. His grip was getting tighter and I couldn't help but feel my skin electrify at his tough, even though it was though my clothes. My brain was getting fuzzy as his overpowering soap smell went to my head and I began becoming oblivious to everything but the lips pressed to mine.

Eventually I pulled away, "I need to go Zach." I said and my voice showed that I really didn't want to but it was getting late.

Zach then sighed in frustration but then he grabbed a pen from the glove compartment and held out his hand for me to give me his and he scribbled down his number on my hand. "Call me in the morning?" I nodded at him and then I began taking off his hoodie and ignored his protests and placed in in his back seat of his car and then left the car. As I walked up to my door and just as I unlocked the door I turned around and smiled at Zach before he drove off.

Once I was inside I pressed my back against the door and slowly felt my heart rate go back to normal as I placed my finger tips on my lips and felt the tingling feeling still vibrate across my lips. The sweet musky smell from his hoodie clung to my dress and filled the aroma around me and I couldn't help but smile.

_Two weeks later._

It turned out I didn't call Zach back. Not because I didn't want to but because he gave me a fake number. Yeah that's right, the boy who was my knight in shining armour and swept me off my feet and left me feeling breathless gave me the wrong god damn number.

So yeah to say I was pretty pissed off with that smirking-hunky-tanned-green eyed boy would be an understatement. But screw him

Therefore I quickly gone on with my normal routine after that, and that included me going to university most days of the week and working in the local Starbucks on my fee days on most evenings. Tonight just happened to be one of them nights.

The café was slowly becoming more quiet as the night came closer and I was the only one working and the only other people in were a group of teenagers quietly chatting in the corner and a couple and a student with a MacBook and her third cup of coffee. I was standing with my chin in the palm of my hand my loose blonde ponytail hung over my shoulder as I watched the second hand on the clock on the wall tick.

The sound of the bell drew me out of my trance and I looked up to see the back of a head, with _very_ familiar tousled dark hair. The boy turned around and I was met by the same green orbs than two weeks ago, his face fell and his eyes filled with fury. _Why is he mad?_ He thought about leaving as he placed his hand back on the door handle but neglected that thought and walked up to me the cold breeze filling the air around me as the door slammed.

I decided to play the ignorant card, so I pretended I didn't know him. "What can I get you?" I asked my eyes locked with his as I poured hatred into his my heart was still going into overdrove as the familiar scent hit me like a ton of bricks. He was wearing the same hoodie he wore that night.

"Caramel cream." His voice was laced with venom as he spat the two words to me. I raised an eye brow at him, "Grande." I nodded and began filling in the information in the till. As I was just about to ask for the amount he slammed the exact amount of the counter. I smiled a sickly smile at him nodding in the process.

I then made his drink as he stood at the end of the counter awaiting its arrival. "Thanks." I said as I placed it down and he then took it and sat at bench nearest me and pulled out a MacBook and began typing something up.

Soon the café became empty and there was only us two left, but still we never spoke. I was just refilling the fridge when I heard his voice; I stood up and turned to face him, "Why didn't you phone me?" His voice was hurt and his eyes met with mine showing me he was genuine.

"I did, but I got through to a random fourteen year old boy who hasn't stopped phoning me since." His expression was unreadable as he moved from his seat to standing right in front of me, with on the counter between us. "Why did you give a fake number?" I asked my eyes not meeting his as I stared at the counter top.

"I didn't. Pass me your phone." I obliged and got my phone from my apron pocket and he scrolled though to his name in my contacts, a smirk then spread across his lips "That is a meant to be a five not a six." I forced a laugh as I felt the head rush to my cheeks from embarrassment.

"Oh." That was all I good say, wow Cammie real smooth.

Then I felt his finger tip on my chin as he tilted my head up and making me meet his eyes, "You're cute when you blush." His voice was showing I was forgiven and the smile on his face showed it too as he slowly cupped my face and moved around the counter so he was behind it.

Then slowly he began to lean it and his lips were soon on mine again. He moved both of his hands on my waist and I moved my hands to his neck and I pulled him closer and kissed him back, he lightly lifted me so I was seating on the counter allowing him to stand between my legs. He moved his hands from my waist to just above my ass and I let my fingers search his hair.

Slowly he pulled back and smiled at me, "How about we go out some time?"

**Hope you liked it **** I am so sorry for not being on for so long but a lot have things have happened in my life, a lot of sad things. I am not going to bore you with the details but I just couldn't bring myself to write anything because everything I did write was pointless or the most depressing thing in the world.**

**If anyone is awaiting the update for my story Love Is Blind I am really sorry but I am not going to finish it, I have no ideas and every time I try to write something it is rubbish. Sorry for letting you down, I don't like finishing it before it is complete. **

**I know this One-Shot was just pointless drabble and kind of crap but I was thinking of just posting Zammie One Shots from now on, I will probably just do them in the same story but a one-shot per chapter. I can't promise the updates will be frequent because my life is really hectic with school and there is still a lot going on in it at the moment. If you have any suggestions for the next one shot mention it in the review! Thanks.**

**Love you, GallagherGirl-IWish**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 'L' Word**

**They aren't spies, but it is set in Gallagher and instead of just being an all-girls school it is mixed, with our usual loved Blackthorne boys as well as Josh. Things will start making more sense as I write it.**

**Hope you like it **

Cammie POV

I was sitting in my room when there was a light knock on the door, placing my notebook down I walked over to it expecting to see one of my roommates boyfriends on the other side I was shocked to see Gallagher's most popular heartthrob standing there with his hands buried deep into his pockets.

Josh Abrahams. Captain of the football team, biggest player and had every single girl in the school wrapped around his little finger; and I was one of them. So when he shot that signature smoulder I couldn't help but grip tighter hold of the door handle to stop my knees from buckling. His eyes travelled across my body a small curve tugged on his lips. I was wearing simple cotton shorts and a tank top, with my hair in loose waves down my back.

I was about to go to bed, I was past eleven and I had a busy day planned tomorrow.

After finally being able to find my words I spoke, "Hey Josh, what are you doing here?" I asked and I could feel my cheeks reddening as he stared at my bare legs.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance tomorrow, with me?" He was looking down and then his eyes met mine and I could help but feel awestruck- this is Josh asking the plainest girl in Gallagher to the biggest dance of the year.

So I did what my body would only allow, I stood there and nodded my mouth open slightly making me look like I resembled a gold fish. He smiled at me amused, "I'll pick you up at six." Then with that he was gone and a long smile spread across my face. I felt like all my Christmas' had come at once.

Pulling me from my trance was a familiar voice from down the corridor, "Hey Gallagher Girl, what did Josh want?" It was Zach one of my closest friends, he was attractive and probably the hottest guy in the school and did have the ability to get any girl he wanted but he always goes on about he has already found 'the one'.

Whatever that means.

I turned to face him and jumped up on him laughing as I did so, wrapping my arms around his neck he instantly placed his hands on my lower back supporting me. "Someone's happy." He stated as I released myself from his hold, his lips wearing his iconic smirk.

"Josh asked me to the dance!" I smiled and I couldn't help but think I saw Zach looked disappointed, "Whats wrong?" I asked my voice becoming caring as I saw his green eyes look worried.

"Cammie I don't want to be the one to rain on your parade or anything but Josh is a player and I don't want you to go to the dance with him if he is just going to play you along and then break your heart at the end of the night." Zach explained placing his hand on my shoulder.

I knew all this and I knew that he brought a different girl to this dance every year and dropped them the minute it was over. But in that moment I didn't care all I cared about was that _the _Josh Abrahams asked simple plain _me _to the dance of the year. "I know that, it isn't like I love him or anything- and we'll probably turn up together and have a few dances then part anyway. It isn't like im going to have sex with him or anything. I'm a big girl Zach I can handle myself." Then after that I smiled and wished him a goodnight and went to bed.

SFJHSOGIHNDSOVNONV[OSUJVN[ODBVO[BGVODBJVS;JBVSOBVP SI;JDBVDBJVOSBV[OSFBVSKJFBVSBV

The dance was here and after I had told my roommates Macey, Bex and Liz about Josh I got extra pampering so now I am wearing a simple strapless red dress that is tight around my chest and at my waist then flows out. My hair is in careful blonde curls down my back and my makeup is simple with my normal routine apart from I have a different shade of eye shadow on and instead of no eye liner I have a small flick coming out the side of my deep blue eyes.

I heard a knock at the door and I smiled at my roommates who were seeing their boyfriend's downstairs and I carefully walked over in my black heels that made my short figure become a fairly normal height. I opened the door and smiled at Josh who looked even better in a black tuxedo and he smiled at me. "You look gorgeous Cammie." I beamed at him and accepted his arm and we left the room and headed down the stairs towards the Grand Hall.

People stared at me with Josh but I just shrugged them off and went to go and followed Josh onto the dance floor where we began slow dancing to the song that was playing.

As the night developed it was now two hours in and it was the third slow song of the night I was standing with Josh and I smiled up at him. His hands moved down my back to the lower of it, I felt them begin to travel further down until this stopped dead on my ass. I looked up at him and he just smiled back at me. I lightly moved his hand upwards and I felt him move his head closer to mine as he whispered, "Playing hard to get, I like it." Then he kissed my neck and I felt my skin get goose bumps as his lips touched a sensitive spot.

I giggled and excused myself for some punch. I heard him following me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and he whispered seductively in my ear, "How about we head to my room and get right down to business." I was shocked stiff into position I placed the drink down and turned to face him and I saw he was being 100% serious.

"What?" I asked shocked and he smirked and got my hand and led me to the hallway by the left side of the hall. He lightly placed me against the wall and began to slowly kiss me, at first I didn't know whether to kiss back, but it felt so wrong so I pulled away. "What do you think you're doing Josh?" I asked my eyes meeting his.

"Look there is no need to play hard to get Tina told me what you wanted out of tonight, I don't mind giving it to you." Josh explained placing his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him off.

"Tina told you what?" I demanded.

"That you wanted to have sex tonight." I was shocked, why would Tina do this to me? What did I do wrong? Josh began trying to kiss me so I slapped him. "You bitch! You know what Cameron you deserve everything you get- I am trying to do something that I thought you wanted and you are throwing it back in my face. You deserved Tina telling everyone you were desperate because believe it or not you are nothing special. Just another pathetic girl." I didn't know what to after that so I just ran.

Ran out of the hallway and straight down the corridors where I would soon end up in my own room where I could cry and forget about his whole mess of a night. However as the tears fell down my face with my heels in my hand I must have not seen where I was going as I ran straight into a wall, I looked up and then was met with two familiar emerald orbs.

Maybe not a wall a person, Zach Goode to be exact.

At first he was smirking and I saw him about to crack a cocky joke but then he saw him tears and his eyes filled with worry as he placed his hands on my shoulder. "Gallagher Girl what happened? What's Josh done?" I smiled at him for caring so much for always being there for me when I might not having even realised I needed someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright.

So I just placed my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer so I could just cry into his chest- ruining his crisp white shirt in the process but I don't think he really cared. He whispered kind heart felt words into my ear and kissed my forehead pulling me closer as he did and I felt safe. I felt wanted. I felt loved.

Eventually I pulled away and smiled up at Zach, "Do you want to talk about it?" I smiled and shook my head, his face seemed to fall.

"But I could really do with your company." I stated and Zach smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked to his room.

Once we were in I asked to use the bathroom where I sorted out my smudged makeup and sorted out my hair so it wasn't such a mess. When I came back Zach was in a pair of sweats and was just putting on a top allowing me to get a _very_ nice look at his abs. they were exceptionally impressive.

"Enjoying the view Gallagher Girl?" He asked with his usual smirk and I just looked up and glared at him, but he and I both know what I was.

We were now lying on his bed watching a film on his laptop, I was still in the stupid dress and I still felt awful. The movie was playing and I was looking not watching, the actors were speaking but I wasn't listening to what they were saying. And I could feel Zach's stare on my head and I could help it, it just came up like word vomit.

"He thought we were going to have sex." I heard Zach's breathe catch in his throat and since I was resting on his shoulder my hand on his chest I felt his heart rate increase and his whole body tense up. "I didn't tell him I wanted to or anything like that- Tina Walters told him that. Then after he told me that I told him I didn't want to and slapped him and he called me a bitch and pathetic and that I deserve everything that happens to me. Tine telling everyone I am desperate and I am nothing special." I explained it all and relived it feeling the same pain I did then, my eyes welled up with tears but I bit my lip to stop them from crying.

Zach began to it up so I followed in suit trying to hide my tears with my bangs that had fallen from the bobby pin that was holding them back. Zach noticed- he always did- and wiped them away with his thumb. We were now sitting face to face our faces so close I could feel his minty breathe dance across my tear stained skin, his Goode soapy smell intoxicating me.

"Hey don't cry over that jerk- you don't need him. You shouldn't believe anything he said tonight because he is the maddest person in the world to think it. You are special; you're everything that is right in the world. The reason why I smile the reason your friends are so happy, you're amazing." Zach explained holding my two hands on his words registered in my mind and I thought he was just saying it to try and make me feel better. Something he heard in a film or something. But then I looked into his eyes and realised something.

He genuinely believed every word he just said.

I smiled at him, "You really believe all that don't you?" slowly nodded with a smile across his face, "Why?" I had to ask, it was burning inside of me- I knew I was nothing special long before Josh told me. But Zach had just called me perfect, he told me I was the reason he smiled.

He took a deep breath and I watched the cog turn in his head, I thought he was just going to laugh it off. But we were both too far in the moment to pull back now; the air was so thick with tension that I didn't think I would be able to hear him over it. Not a single sound was heard apart from his heart hammering against his rib cage.

"Because Cammie, I love you." My heart stopped beating, my blood ran cold and my mouth fell open. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen staring at his eyes as I watched them fill with panic as I didn't say anything to him. I was just stuttering out words, unsure of what to say.

What do you say to someone who you thought to be your best friend who has just told you they love you?

Just as I was about to come up with an answer the door swung open and a heard the familiar laugh of Grant and Jonas as they came into the room with their jacket swung over their shoulders. We both kept our eyes locked and I wasn't going to move mine anytime soon, their laughter soon faded away as they watched up both in silence the credits to the film a forgotten memory playing.

"Erm, sorry did we interrupt something?" Grant asked stopping dead in his tracks.

I tore my eyes from Zach's and turned to face them and put on a fake laugh, "No it is fine, I was just going." I then picked up my heels and placed my feet back in them and left the room after saying awkward goodbyes to everyone.

SJUFFIHSOOSDFAPNAPOGBOPAEGVNAPDJKNVOAJFGPOASIGHAPO DGAPBDGVADNNVPAOHGAO

It was Saturday, the day after the dance, the morning after Zach had told me that he loves me. I hadn't told the girls, just about Josh and after calming Bex down I went to bed and lay awake all night trying to figure everything out.

I decided it was best to go and talk to Zach so I checked my phone and saw it had just past 8:00 so I flipped the covers back and grabbed some black skinny jeans and I grey sweatshirt seeing that Autumn was coming in fast.

Once I was ready I grabbed my converse and slipped them onto my feet and grabbed my phone and placed it into my back pocket and left the room without waking up my roommates. I walked past Zach's dorm and heard the faint sound of snoring coming from it and sighed in frustration. So I went to go sit on the window sill on the end of the hallway and looked out at the tall trees and orange and red leaves falling down on the wet ground.

I was deep in thought when I heard a door open and turned around to see Zach leaving his room, his hair messed up in all the right places, with jeans and a tight white tee shirt on. I was about to go and talk to him when I saw him carry on walking and then a girl who he sits next to him Biology stepped out of the shadows with a few text books. She smiled at him and they both laughed and went down stairs.

I guess they were going into the library for a study date; it was eleven now so most of the school should be up by now. But even though I looked like a study date I couldn't get rid on the pain and ache that filled my chest, I instantly wanted to punch the girl I didn't even know the name of. I was angry with him for telling me he loved me then going off with some girl. I was jealous that it wasn't me he smiled at and wished a good morning too, I was fuming that he complimented her hair and not mine. I was annoyed that he hadn't looked into my eyes and laughed at something I told him.

But that isn't love, is it?

Annoyed with myself I decided to go and get some breakfast, I walked down the stairs and I saw Josh coming up them. He had a small purple bruise beneath his eye and I smiled slyly to myself. I avoided eye contact as I passed him at the bottom of the stairs he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the way of the students.

"Cammie I'm sorry okay I was horrible last night, you looked incredible and I was just trying to get in your pants." Josh said smiling and I smiled at him, I knew he meant well.

"Thanks Josh but I really need to go do something." Then without waiting for an answer I watched Zach walk out of the library alone so I ran to catch up with him my straight hair blowing behind me as I turned around the brisk corner. "Zach, wait please."

He stopped and turned around to face me, his smile dropped and his face was concrete and emotionless. I smiled weakly at him. We were the only ones in the corridor, there was no classes on a weekend so the corridor filled with classrooms will be empty. "I am sorry okay. I didn't mean to run out like that last night I just didn't know what to do. You just told a girl who had thought of herself as a nobody her whole life that she was perfect you loved her. I panicked and then when Grant and Jonas came in I saw the opportunity and ran." I felt myself getting worked up and I was standing in front of him I felt so vulnerable to what he was about to say next.

"I forgive you Cammie, I get why you ran but I am still mad at you for doing it. I tore away all my walls to tell you that I let you in and you ran, leaving the walls open for anyone to see. It hurt." I nodded as he continued talking, "I need to know how you feel about me"

That's the thing I don't have answer for, "I don't know Zach, I have never thought of you that way before." I sighed in frustration running my hand through my hair and placing my back on the wall and frustration. "Zach you are my best friend I would tell you anything, I'm scared that if we go the extra mile and I tell you how I am feeling we will lose it all. I can't lose you Zach."

"So you do have feelings for me?" Zach asked and I sighed finally giving up a small curve tugging at me lips.

"I might I just don't know…" I trailed off and met Zach's eyes. He stepped closer to me and I felt my heart beat faster and rise to my throat as he was less them a centimetre from me, the toes of his shows were touching mine. I loved the way his breath graced my skin, I loved the feeling of this hand on my bare shoulder where my jumper had fallen down slightly. I loved how it electrified my whole body just from his touch. I loved the way his eyes glistened and the way they had flecks if gold embedded into them.

His hand had moved from my shoulder to cupping my neck, his lips getting closer to mine "Just tell me if you want me to stop." It was that simple if I told him he would stop and we could still be friends. But I couldn't stop him, I didn't want to. I wanted to kiss him.

So when his lips ghosted over mine my breath caught in my throat and my heart sped up, his lips were now crushed into mine. And he began kissing me, and this time I kissed back. Moving my hands form my side to balling his shirt in my fist his hands were now on either side of my head against the wall. I was trapped and I couldn't move, but I had never felt freer. His lips moved perfectly with mine and the gentle kiss was soon turning into a passionate kiss.

I was becoming breathless as we kissed fast and hard, his hips kept moving closer and closer to mine every time the kiss deepened. My hands were on his neck pulling him closer, trying to take in every last bit on him. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, and I happily allowed him entrance as his tongue explored my mouth and a let out a soft nearly silent moan. I felt him smirk slightly making his tongue leave my mouth. His hands were now on my hips trying to pull me closer, I smiled into the kiss.

That was when I realised that I did and always have loved Zach.

**Bit of a slopping one shot but I had a brief idea in my head and wanted to type it up. Glad you are all liked the last one shot. Please review what you think of this one. I know they are quite long but I like them that way so. I might not be able to review for a about a week or so because I am really busy at the moment for school things. I have just blown off a morning of revision to write this. I think the next one will be a (late) fireworks one. **

**Is anyone going to show to see them? I am going with some friends.**

**Are there any Ariana Grande fans out there? If you haven't already go and watch her latest music video Right There, it is amazing! I love her! Also if you haven't already you need to listen to her album and also you need to listen to The Wanted's song Show Me Love! **

**Thanks GallagherGirl-IWish xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opposites Attract**

**They aren't spies and it doesn't link to any of the books, just a FanFic. Slightly OOC but I tried my best not too, but hey it's my FanFic so whatever! **

**Please review, and read the AN at the end thanks x**

"We only have a few more days until the big game, so please try and remember how to catch the ball Newman!" The football coach of Roseville High hollered at the Greek God holding the football glaring at the man in the tracksuit.

He mumbled something under his breath that went unnoticed by the coach but his friends next to him smirked and then followed the rest of the team off to the changing rooms. About ten minutes later the two boys left, with the Greek God going in one direction and the smirker going round the back of the school back to the field.

The boy was tall and very well built with a small waist and broad shoulders under his white top hugging his muscles and his denim jeans grazing the blades of grass under his converse. The sun rolled over the town and beamed down on the school as the summer days were always the nicest in the small town. Teenagers were dotted around the school grounds as the lunch time hour rolled by, people just chatting and enjoying the hot sun while it was there.

The boy had short messy nearly black hair that was messed up in all the right places and his skin was slightly tanned, his strong jawline showing and his piercing emerald eyes catching the sun. As he walked he nodded a few people, especially girls, and then the further he walked a girl sitting alone of the bleacher got his attention.

Not because she was alone but because she intrigued him.

She was sitting on the bench near the top her feet on the one in front of her with a notepad on her knees and ear bubs in his ears. She caught him by surprise as she seemed to out shine everything around her. Her golden platinum hair that was in natural waves down her back put the sun in the sky to shame, the way she was just oblivious to the football souring through the air a mere metre or two away from her made him become interested.

Her tanned legs were showing in her short light blue denim high waist shorts and a white slight baggy top tucked into it as she tapped her shoes along to the beat in her ears. Zach smiled at this as she was different than the other girls in the school who took full advantage of the extra heat by wearing crop tops were to two sizes too tight and booty shorts that didn't leave too much for the imagination.

Slowly he began to walk towards the blonde beauty and sat down next her catching her by surprise; she ripped her ear buds from her ears and literally jumped in the air. She turned around her midnight blue eyes filled with annoyance as she glared at the smirking football player, "Whats your problem?" She snapped her plump pink lips forming a dead straight line.

"You looked lonely." Zach stated with a small shoulder shrug as he leaned back against the bench to his back where he flexed his muscles behind his head- a move that would usually make the girls swoon.

This girl however just stared at him with disgust as she scanned her eyes across his body and her eyes then ended at his emerald ones, where Zach smirked as she seemed to stop dead. Her breath caught slightly in her throat but she ignored that just ignored him.

She turned back to her notepad, "So what's your name?" Zach asked obviously annoyed that he had no effect whatsoever on this girl, and let's face it Zach was classed as a high school heartthrob.

"Cammie, I am in your history class." She stated clearly now impressed with his ignorance. She got back a blank look showing that Zach didn't recognise her, "Seriously? I know you spend that entire lesson flirting with Tina and her army of skanks but I have sat behind you for nearly a year now. You can't be that ignorant you haven't noticed me at all. Can you?" Cammie stared right into his eyes then let out a loud sigh and pushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Someone seems jealous, would you rather me flirt with you instead?" Zach asked his tone of voice turning very deep as he moved closer to Cammie placing his mouth by her ear as he spoke his breath gracing her neck as he pushed her hair away from it showing her olive toned skin, dancing his fingertips along her soft skin.

Cammie couldn't help but feel her skin get goose bumps as his fingertips moved along her bare arm and her bare neck, but she still could barely tolerate his cocky smirk and remarks. So she thought she would humour him. Therefore she placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly whispered into his ear her lips purposefully touching his skin, "I can think of one thing that would be even more fun than that," She felt his hairs on the back of his neck dance and she felt his heart rate increase since her chest was against his. She could barely contain the laughs, but she kept talking as 'seductively' as she could- she hasn't really had much practise at this kind of behaviour- "Slamming my head in a car door."

Then with that she pulled away leaving a very flustered Zach behind as she grabbed her back and slipped her notepad into it and then grabbed her phone and stepped over his legs 'accidently' letting her ass linger in his line of vision longer than necessary but she didn't care she was doing this on purpose. Carefully she walked down the steps and ended up on the grass where she walked back towards the school.

Just as she was putting her ear phones back in she saw Zach sitting in the same spot but he eyes were watching her with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

Cammie was standing at her locker where bag resting on her lifted thigh switching books and then quickly she began to lose her balance making her hop up and down on one foot. Just as she was about to stumble back a pair of strong arms found her waist before she hit the ground.

Cammie felt an oddly familiar scent hit her senses and she turned around to be met by the same set of green eyes than lunch. She felt her cheeks flush slightly and she sorted out her clothes and brushed her hair from her face, she was grateful he had caught her. "Thanks for you know, catching me." Her voice was awkward but then the soft smile at the end showed she was genuine with her gratitude.

She couldn't help but feel embarrassed as although she found him extremely annoying and his personality was completely opposite to hers- he was extremely attractive. And his hands were still holding onto her waist while her back was now pressed against her closed locker. So in a bus hallway with gossiping teens this looked like an intimate moment.

Cammie placed her hands on his wrist and pushed them away from her sides, "Thanks, but I have to get to class to see you later." Then she gripped her bag and was about to walk down the hallway when he grabbed her wrist.

Then she draped her arm around his shoulder and she sighed in frustration trying to wiggle out of his grasp, "We have history now, so I'll walk with you." Then she huffed in annoyance but admitted to herself that she wouldn't be able to get out of his grip and just walked by him her face showing her discomfort.

When the doors to the room opened Zach walked in first and Tina saw him her eyes light up and she began playing with her dark hair and crossed her legs and fluttered her eyes lashes at him. However her face then fell when she saw Cammie walking in behind him both of them laughing at something their bodies _very_ close her hand on his lower back pushing him so he would move quicker.

She glared at the blonde girl and as she walked passed her desk her eyes travelled across her body in disgust as Cammie slipped into her seat at the back of the room. Zach falling into the one in front of her. Tina smiled at Zach as the room was still filling with a few stray students, "Looking forward for the homecoming game?" Tina asked Zach looking at him across the aisle between their desks. Zach nodded and smirked at her making her heart flutter, "Me and the girls have organised a killer of a cheer routine."

Zach smiled at her and nodded as the teacher started the lesson.

At the end of the lesson Cammie packed away her things and began to leave the room when she felt a presence behind her she turned around to be met by a smiling Josh Abrahams, also a member of the football team. They began talking about something and there was a few laughs escaping them both and drifting over the nearly empty classroom.

Zach was still packing away his things watching Cammie and Josh talk and laugh. Cammie was laughing at something so much she was clutching her sides and Josh was nearly the same, her hand resting on his arm so she wouldn't just topple over. Zach kept telling himself it was nothing romantic just two friends laughing at a joke.

Cammie had a trace of tears in her eyes from the laughter and then once she composed herself and said bye to Josh as he rushed off to his next class he was already late for. Cammie had a free period next so she wasn't in any rush to get anywhere.

Cammie was smiling and then she saw Zach was still in the room and her face fell. Zach however smirked at her but he couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy that Cammie and Josh were talking so intimately. But why he couldn't quite comprehend. Zach and Cammie hadn't really flirted and she made it clear that she could just about tolerate him. They had only really known each other for a few hours but he couldn't help but smile when he saw her and he liked the way she got annoyed when she was with him.

But they were too complete opposites, he was flirtatious and cocky and she was normally quiet and liked to keep herself to herself. She did go unnoticed by Zach for a few months.

* * *

It was Friday night and the air was still quite warm considering it was past eight and the sun was beginning to set. It was the annual Roseville lake party, it was a tradition to have most of the seniors and juniors to hang around the lake and hang out listen to music on the night before the homecoming game.

Some people were swimming in the lake while others were just with friends and the others were making out with someone. Zach was sitting in the centre of the biggest group- being the leading quarterback and captain of the football time this was kind of a big deal for him. So there were guys talking to him about the game tomorrow while girls were smiling up at him and his closer group of friends were around him laughing along with the jokes.

Cammie however was sitting next to a few girls crossed legged on a small thin picnic blanket her floral blue summer dress riding up on her legs showing off most of her thigh and a pair of white converse. She was laughing along with them her hair blowing lightly in the breeze, her laughter was cut short when some of the jocks around Zach began to wold whistle in her direction.

She looked over to them confusion on her face, "Hey babe why don't you come and join us? We came get to know each other a bit better." He was attractive but Cammie wasn't interested. She looked closer at them and saw Zach sitting next to him staring at her his eyes unreadable his smirk wiped off his face as she watched her get up from her spot and head over to the ice cooler.

Zach brushed off his friends as he followed her a few moments later, he saw her rummaging through the box that was right by the lake out of the way of all the teens. There were a few selections of food and this is where the speakers were shooting the music across the lake. He smiled at he pulled out a can of diet coke shaking her hand to try and get rid of the water off her hand.

Zach went to go and grab a can after her, "Hey." His voice was neutral and there was no cockiness in his voice as he genuinely smiled at her, "You look really nice tonight."

Cammie smiled at him as she opened the can and her eyes met his when she was about to thank him she began to get lost in the green orbs, she then blinked ripping her eyes away from his. "Stop doing that!" She snapped making Zach's soft smiled fade.

"Stop what?"

"Doing that thing with your… eyes. You can't just look at me and expect me to melt like butter into the palm of your hand." Cammie explained getting flustered and Zach smirked at her and she sighed in frustration and began to walk away.

"Woah Cammie please can you just slow down? Please can you come and hang out?" Zach asked getting hold of her wrist but his hand then fell to hers and they both looked down at the entwined fingers and smiled lightly and moved them away sharply. But their bodies were still close, their breaths fanning the others face. "Please?" Zach begged.

Cammie sighed and looked over at the crowd of popular girls and football players and felt sick at the thought of it. It wasn't that she was rude but she wasn't the type of girl who socialised with that crowd; sure she knew a few of them and talked to them with ease in class. But the truth was Cammie was quite a reserved and quiet character until she felt a bit more comfortable with you. This is when you get to see her real personality, which Zach had been growing to know over the last few days.

Zach saw her worry and he stepped closer to her, even though it didn't seem possible to be closer unless they were pressed against each other buy they managed. He used his finger to tuck her falling hair behind her ear and left his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry they aren't that bad, the girls are really nice and if it you want to leave to give me the signal and you can." She wasn't yet convinced, "Plus I could do with talking about something else than tomorrow." Cammie smiled slightly and nodded giving up.

Zach smiled and grabbed her hand and they both began to walk over to the group of teens. When they got there they smiled at her- the jock from before smiled at her, "Thanks for hooking me up dude!" And he went to grab her waist but Zach beat him to it and pulled her towards his side.

"I didn't hook you up Chris, she is here to hang out with us." Zach said glaring at Chris and holding Cammie closer to him as he guided her to where he was sitting before and let her sit there while he sat behind her still making sure he was close to her. Although Cammie would never admit it knowing he was there did make her feel at ease.

When the night got longer Cammie was fitting in well with Zach's friends and she was getting on really well with the girl members but by now most of the teenagers had gone home or left the lake and new there was only that group. Cammie began to get tired and saw that it was now pitch black since it was nearly midnight and she began to make her excuses and began to leave the group after exchanging numbers with a few of them.

When she just left the main 'entrance' into the lake (it was just a gap in the trees surrounding it) when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around, admittedly petrified, but calmed down when she saw Zach standing there. She smiled at him as he came and walked next to her, they were walking in a comfortable silence. "I had fun tonight, thanks." Cammie said breaking the silence as they got onto the main street of Roseville where Zach had parked his car.

Zach smiled as he leaned against the bonnet of his car leaning back on his arms making them flex, "It's fine, and there is no need to thank me." Zach said with a small light afterwards and of course a smirk. Cammie began to lightly blush at this but thanked herself that there was no light apart from the dimmed streetlights along the sidewalk. She began to find her feet a lot more entertaining as she looked at her worn in converse and kicked the odd stone on the pavement. Zach placed his index finger on her chin making her eyes meet his, "You're cute when you blush." He stated with a warm smile.

This made her blush even more and Zach laughed as she covered her face with her hands, "Well now I have been turned into a beetroot I think I'll be on my way." Cammie said but before she could leave Zach placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer so her knees were touching his jean clad legs. "Zach-" She was cut off by the boy in question.

"Cammie can I tell you a secret?" Zach asked his eyes serious and dead set on hers, Cammie nodded not wanting her voice crack since they were pretty close. Their noses nearly touching. However when she thought Zach was going tell her something she found his lips on hers.

She was in shock.

She wasn't expecting it.

But she couldn't stop the nagging voice telling her she was enjoying it and she couldn't stop her stomach doing flips as he pulled away. Zach was smiling and let out a sigh of relief and then Cammie began to freak out and before he could say anything she did.

"I have to go, my mom will be wondering where I am." Then before Zach could say anything she grabbed her bag from his car bonnet and walked away at a fast pace trying to block out the calls from Zach to tell her to come back.

Zach annoyed ran his hands through his hair and slammed his hand against his car wheel once he was inside the car. He looked in the rear view mirror and watched the girl who had been running around his mind since the day at the bleachers. He thought tonight was the night she didn't just think of him as a friend, they shared at small moment at the lake- it was small but there was something- and then just outside on the sidewalk they did. But then Zach had to ruin everything by kissing her- she only thought of them as friends and he had blown the chance of that now.

Annoyed with himself and how he acted Zach slammed his foots on the gas and sped off down the road back home where he could try and sleep tonight off and clear his head before the game tomorrow.

JGBIGBDSAPIJBVPDAWIJFBVPDIUUBVPIDJFBVPIU

It was game and the town was buzzing with excitement. The football team were at school doing warm up and the cheerleaders were practising their routine Tina at the front of the group cocking her hip and popping her chest out for the football team. Zach was in the centre of the field doing some simple passes back and forth with Grant explaining to him about last night and the past few days.

"I just don't get it, she seemed to really like me then she just left." Zach explained furrowing his brows together to make sure he hadn't done anything that would upset her enough to just leave literally the second after they kissed.

"Look maybe you did have a connection or whatever but you have to understand that she is your friend. You had only properly known each other for a few days so maybe the connect you felt was friendship for her but perhaps more for you." Grant explained and Zach nodded in agreement trying to put that idea in perspective. It could be true. "But dude I don't see what the whole drama is about, she is just another girl. You could get any girl you wanted- why is Cammie so special?" Grant asked.

The thing is Zach wasn't a player just a flirt so he hadn't hooked up with loads of girls he just flirts with them that's it. Never anything more, so Zach kissing Cammie made her different all together.

He sighed and with one big toss of the ball in Grant's direction he muttered "But she isn't just any girl."

* * *

Cammie was sitting with some of the girls she met last night when she decided to go and get a quick snack and a drink, when she was going up the stairs her white summer dress blew around her legs and the soft cotton brushed against the smooth skin. When she reached the top she bumped into someone- she was shocked to be met by a pair of green eyes.

"Zach shouldn't you be getting ready for the game?" She asked looking over at the clock that showed it was due to start in less than ten minutes.

"Before that I need to ask you something," Zach said pulled Cammie out of the way of the people wanted to get past. "Last night I kissed you. And I am sorry, I was out of line and I shouldn't have done it- I was just caught up in the moment. I'm sorry." Zach explained and Cammie was left in shock. Unsure of what to say- she wasn't expecting that. Sure the kiss caught her by surprise but she wasn't sure she wanted to forget about it. There was no line crossed in her mine- but since it was about to be Zach's big moment she ignored her feelings and smiled.

Cammie smiled at him her hand resting on his padded shoulder, "It's fine, no harm down. Now go and win- or I will never talk to you again." Then she laughed and Zach gave her a small hug and both of them felt their hearts race and breathed in each other's scent. Both actions being unnoticed by the other.

* * *

It was after the game and Roseville had won by miles and the whole school was ecstatic everyone was cheering and smiling and Cammie was waiting with her new friends for the boy part of the group that was on the football team to come out. There was going to be a huge congratulations party at Grant's house- since it was the biggest.

They were all sitting in the back part of one of the member's pick-up trucks laughing and talking about nothing important. Then the team members came over and the girls congratulated the boys for their good work and if there were any couples they had a slobbering make out session. Cammie stood up in the back of the truck and saw Zach who held out his hand for her to grab hold of.

He helped her out of the car and she landed softly on the balls on her feet on the concrete road. She smiled up at Zach as they stood _extremely_ close the similar feeling spreading across their bodies as earlier. "You were amazing Zach, congratulations!" Cammie exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck as eh placed his hands on the small of his back.

When they were hugging Zach caught Grant's eye and Grant gave him a nod of encouragement after they had _another_ girly chat about feelings on the way up here. Where Zach admitted he had feelings for Cammie. Once they pulled away Zach kept his hands tightly on her small waist and kept his eyes locked with Cammie's blue ones. "Thanks." Zach said feeling suddenly scared to say what he wanted to say.

Cammie smiled at him and they both didn't speak just kept their eyes locked, the other people had either made their way back to Grant's or were talking to someone else. So they were alone. There was no one close enough to hear what they might say.

Zach gulped and began to speak, "Cammie about last night. I don't want to forget about it, I know I might have crossed a line and I know I have probably ruined any chance of us being friends for saying this. But, I like you and I can't get you out of my head. Since seeing you at the bleacher I can't help but think of you, everything I do makes my mind wander make to you." Zach explained and Cammie was shocked she wasn't expecting that.

But before she could say anything else Zach had lost control and he moved his hands to the small of her back and pushed her towards him so their bodies were touching. The then pressed his lips onto hers and Cammie was stunned then began kissing back placing her hands on his neck deepening the kiss in the process. Zach smiled at she pulled him closer her small body haven't to go on her tippy toes just to be able to reach him. So he lightly lifted her light body so to tips of her converse were on the road and she was a comfortable height.

They both pulled away Zach still holding her in the air and she placed her hands on his hard muscular chest and she was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Then Zach kissed her one last time and placed her lightly on the ground where they both walked over to his car hand in hand.

* * *

**That wasn't supposed to be that long! Sorry! Hope you liked it, please comment what you think. I know I promised a bonfire one but I started writing it but it wasn't that good and this popped into my head. I wanted to make it into a story a while ago with a bigger story line but just did it as a one shot since I never got around to it.**

**I really want to do a spy one shot next- if anyone had any ideas drop it into a review or PM me and I'll see if I like it **

**Thanks for reading, love GallagherGIrl-IWish xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas**

**Hope you like this one shot, it is Zammie based and I hope you like it **

**Please review when you are done, it would mean a lot. It isn't linked to the books, just a FanFic. I'm really excited for Christmas is in two weeks because I have NO money to buy GG6 so I am getting it then **** I have been avoided loads of FanFics that sound really good because I am scared it will get ruined if there is a spoiler! **

Her feet pounded on the pavement as the light snow fall rested on her hair as her pony tail swung to and fro with every step. With a thick hoody on her body and then a pair of knee length leggings as Cammie ran along the streets on Roseville in the mid December afternoon breathing in the late night smells of the newly fallen snow. The bare trees surrounded her as she ran down the snowy pathway in the woods behind the town.

Eventually when she came to the end of her route she ran into a small convenience store where she blew some strands of sweaty hair out of her face and fanned herself with her hoody around her damp neck. She grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the till, where there was a boy who looked the same age than her with strong muscles and tanned skin even though the snow had been there for a while.

As Cammie rummaged through her bag to get some money as she looked up she was met by the bright green eyes of the boy in front of her. He smirked at her and she felt a soft smile land on her lips as her bright brown eyes glowed with joy.

As they stood in the queue they kept meeting each other's glance and smiled when they did so.

When he left the shop as she headed to the till after him he brushed his arm against hers she looked up at his tall figure and couldn't pull her eyes away from his until the person behind her pulled her out of the trace.

After that neither of them could get the other one off of their mind. Whenever Cammie saw some brown tousled hair she looked up hoping it would be him and then whenever he saw a girl running he stopped everything to see if it was her. Neither of them had any luck… Until now.

()()()()()()

It was five days until Christmas and Cammie was running through the mall to try and finish off the her shopping as she pushed through the crowds in her acid wash skinny jeans and a cream jumper with a black small heeled boots. Her arms filled with bags when she pushed through the thick of the crowds then eventually got out and tripped over her own feet and began to fall.

When her hair blew around her face as she tried to put her arms out in front of her to stop the fall she felt a pair of strong arms around her small waist. The panic slowly began to pour out of her body as she turned her head to be met by a smirking face and a pair of oddly familiar green eyes.

Flustered she stood up straightening her clothes out and then recognition flew through her as she remembered where she had seen him before, "Were you the boy at that shop a couple of weeks ago?" Cammie asked and then he seemed to have a moment of thought when his smirk turned into a soft smile.

"That's where I've seen you from, Zach Goode." He said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Cammie Morgan." Then she smiled at his loosing herself in his eyes again and then she got pulled back out as they both got embarrassed.

"Christmas shopping?" Zach asked and Cammie nodded slightly looking down at her bags, "Family, friends… boyfriend?" Zach asked with his voice becoming higher at the end as his smirk returned back to his face.

Cammie laughed slightly tilting her head back, "Smooth, just family and friends I don't have a boyfriend." She explained with a slightly change of tone at the end but she covered it with a smile before Zach could pick up on it.

"Well how about you and I both go for a coffee before your arms fall off?" Zach asked with a laugh and she nodded as they walked off to the Starbucks around the corner as she took her bags from her to save her the effort.

They were pretty heavy.

As they sat down after a bit of arguing Zach managed to persuade Cammie in sitting down while he bought her a drink. As she sat down Zach watched her out of the corner of his eye as she brushed her long blonde hair slightly with her fingers. She looked at her self slightly in the mirror on the back wall and rearranged her hair slightly making Zach smirk as she did so with her face turning serious as she did.

She lay back in the chair and pulled out her phone and began to scroll through her notifications. When Zach returned he placed Cammie's drink down on the table in front of her smiling at her with his eyes warm as the green caught the light.

Cammie took a sip of her drink and smiled up at Zach as he spoke, "How come I have never seen you before and Roseville isn't exactly big so normally everyone knows everyone." He asked slipping off his jacket revealing toned arm muscles that Cammie couldn't help but stare at for a while and her eyes turned wide.

Cammie laughed slightly and her cheeks tinged pink as she realised she was staring for more than a second or two, "Oh I go to Gallagher, you go to Blackthorne. So our social groups down usually mix." Cammie explained.

In Roseville there is two schools, Gallagher and Blackthorne both high schools and although it is normally weird for a small town to have two schools but it kind of just happened since there isn't very many schools around for the local towns. Sometimes people mix when they go out on a Friday night and it isn't some socially disgusting thing to talk to someone from the opposite school they weren't enemies. There were plenty of people friends with people from the other school; it just didn't happen that often as normally the paths don't cross.

"Are you a senior?" Zach asked.

"No, I'm still a junior. I'm guessing you're a senior though?" Zach nodded and then they began talking about what their school lives were like and they didn't realise that they had been sitting there for over an hour.

"Right I am going to go and get a cookie, want anything?" Cammie asked as she stood up looking towards Zach and he shook his head signally 'no'.

While she was at the till she was waiting for the waiter to prepare her cookie when she felt an arm wrap around her waist pulling her close. At first she thought maybe it was Zach meaning she wasn't resisting but she wasn't hit by the familiar intoxicating- slightly sexy- scent and she felt leather beneath her skin even though Zach wasn't wearing any leather.

She looked up to see someone she really didn't want to see, Josh, her ex-boyfriend the one who she caught cheating on her on Christmas Eve at _her_ party in _her_ own bed. She began to wriggle out of his grasp but his grip just got tighter, "What do you want?" Cammie sneered through gritted teeth.

"Just wanted to talk to the hottest babe in Roseville." He answered and Cammie looked up at him with disgust and then felt a presence behind her and turned to see Zach standing there looking like he wanted to kill someone. Probably Josh.

Josh looked him up and down with disgust, "Let her go." Zach snarled and Josh laughed in his face as he pulled her closer making Zach clench his fists more turning his knuckles the colour of the snow outside. "Now."

Josh smirked at him seeing he was hitting all of the right buttons, "What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" He mocked releasing Cammie making her fall backwards slightly but she managed to find her footing again. "She's a tramp anyway."

As Josh said this Cammie felt hurt since he was the trampy one in their previous relationship and then Zach grabbed Josh's shoulder and with one swift motion of his fist Josh was lying on the leather booth behind him. Josh looked up at him with blood already coming out of his lip with anger in his eyes. Cammie was frozen in shock as her mouth gaped open slightly.

Josh was about to say something else when Zach got hold of his collar of his jacket and pulled him close his muscle rippling as he did so making Josh's small arms look pathetic next to his. "You have five seconds to get out of here," Zach said as the other small amount of customers stared in shock as Cammie looked guilty about what to do, "Five, four..." Then with that Josh left leaving everyone staring at Zach with a mixture of shock and approval.

Zach turned to face Cammie and saw hurt in her eyes and Zach walked over to her but she pushed him away and grabbed her jacket and bags and left with Zach quickly chasing after her apologising to everyone as he did.

When Zach found Cammie she was by a car- hers- and was throwing in the bags angrily as Zach came up behind her, "Hey." Zach said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Cammie stop."

Cammie turned around, "Zach I have had a great time today you are amazing but that doesn't mean you can just punch a boy who touches me." Cammie snapped, clearly taking her anger for Josh out on Zach.

"Cammie he called you a tramp what was I meant to do? What is he your ex?" Zach asked trying to control his anger but the adrenaline was still pumping through his veins. He couldn't help it he cared about a girl he had only really known for a few hours but there was something about her- it was is an addiction.

Cammie sighed and sat down on the edge of the back of her car with the truck still open, "Yes. We broke up last Christmas. I caught him cheating on me with a girl from Blackthorne- it was at my own party on Christmas Eve in my room. I walked in on them when he was taking off her top." Cammie explained with a small tear falling from her eye and landing on her folded hands on her lap.

Zach felt his heart break as he watched her cry, he wanted to kill Josh now, but instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him comfortingly as they looked blackly in the distance. "I have to go." Cammie stated a few moments later and Zach smiled at her and she smiled back showing that she would be okay, she was over it and him.

As they said their goodbyes and she was about to get in her car and Zach was heading to his he shouted over, "Cammie do you want to go to the movies tomorrow night?" She thought for a moment then nodded biting back the uncontrollable smile splitting her face. "Meet me at the movie theatre at six tomorrow night." Then before waiting for an answer he left her as she got in the car smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

()()()()()()()

Cammie and Zach had seen the film and they were now walking casually through the town passing the shops and slowly becoming more wrapped up in each other's and falling hard for the other. Cammie was wearing the same black small heeled boots from the mall but this time she had on black jeans and a thick coat and scarf. Zach had on a hat and a jacket and some jeans accompanies with some worn out converse as they walked hand in hand.

They were now at the gazebo and came to stop with Cammie sitting on the table part of the picnic style table beneath it resting her feet on the seat and Zach standing in front of her leaning on her holding hands. "What are you doing at Christmas?" Zach asked out of the blue as they stood in silence.

Cammie thought for a moment as the idea of lying came across her mind, but she realised the lie would only be short lived. "I will be on my own this year. My mam can't get out her office in New York and since my dad is in army he couldn't get leave. I would usually spend it at Bex's if something like this happened but she gone back to England to visit family. I was invited to go but I felt rude invading the whole family reunion." Cammie explained as she played with Zach's fingers as a cloud of cold air filled their faces from the coldness.

Zach staying silent for a moment, "Do you want to spend to day over at my house? My parents won't mind- really- my mom always makes twice the much needed so stuff goes to waste and they love having guests over." Zach explained trying to persuade Cammie.

She smiled softly, "That sounds great Zach but we have only known each other for a few days and…" Cammie drifted on knowing that Zach had already made up his mind. "Fine as long as your parents don't mind." Zach smiled and pulled her into a hug laughing as he did but held her there for a moment or two savouring the moment and breathing in her soft honeycomb scent.

"I'll ask my mom tonight and then I'll call you what she says and times and stuff." Zach explained, he looked up at the black sky realising it was past ten now, "I'll walk you back home, come on."

()()()()()()

It was Christmas morning and houses all over the town were waking up to laughing children and loving families at the crack of dawn. Even grownups couldn't help but let their inner child get the better of them as they tears open the presents before the sun had even seen the world yet. Cammie however had grown out of that cycle a long time ago so she woke up at 8:30 to a quiet and cold house. With not a sound in ear shot.

She carefully plodded down the stairs and smiled as she opened the presents her friends had left her under her small tree before they went off to spend time with their families. Afterwards she went back to her room to get ready to go to the Goode's.

She wore a simple red dress that ended mid-thigh and some black tights then some slightly heeled shoes and then she lightly curled her hair and did her makeup simple but she still looked effortlessly beautifully. She had on minimal foundation and powder then a dusting of eye shadow and a small feline flick of liner and some mascara. Then to finish her festive look she put on some red lipstick, it wasn't bright and thick it was the right amount and she looked amazing.

When she was ready she grabbed her bag and phone and headed to her car.

She pulled up at the address Zach had given her and saw she was right on time and she slipped out of the car. As she walked up to the door it was fair to say she was nervous, she had only known him for a while and she was still uncertain whether they were just friends and if the movies was a date or not. However she knocked and the door swung open revealing a small girl with long brown hair and big green eyes just like Zach's,

She smiled and her eyes filled with awe as she took in Cammie and her fashion sense, "You must be Cammie." The young girl stated and before Cammie could say anything she continued, "My brother talks about you all the time. How you are really pretty and funny and adorable and how he thinks it is cute when you…" The rest of her sentence was muffled as Zach came up behind her slightly flushed and placed his hand on her mouth closing it.

"How about you go inside Beth?" Zach asked shoving her lightly backwards as she smiled widely giggling to herself lightly, Zach looked up to Cammie who had a light smirk on her lips however she did have slightly rosy cheeks from what Beth just said. "That's my little sister; she talks crap most of the time so just ignore her." Zach explained rubbing the back of his neck nervously trying to cover up the small slip up but Cammie just smiled her eyes glimmering making Zach smile. "Come on it."

Zach stepped aside holding the door open for her to step in her upper arm brushing his chest making his heart race as she slipped off her coat after Zach asked her and placed it in his out stretched hand. Cammie was looking around the tall hallway at the never ending family photos filling the walls as she smiled brightly at them, the cute photos of a mini Zach in a diaper and his pre-teen years being moody next to the family in photos.

Cammie heard some heels and turned to see a beautiful woman with fiery red locks and identical eyes to Zach with a smart dress on but an apron over it since she had been preparing Christmas lunch. "Are you going to introduce your guest Zach?" She said narrowing her eyes slightly at Zach but the smile on her lips was warm and gentle showing she meant no genuine harm.

Zach looked fazed and tore his eyes from Cammie's adorable face, "Oh right, Cammie this is my mom and you've already met my younger sister Beth." Zach said pointing to the small girl hugging her mother's legs as if her life depended on it. "Where's dad?" Zach thought aloud and then as if on cue a man almost identical to Zach burst through the door the same muscular build, the same defined jaw line, olive skin and tousled black hair. However his eyes weren't like his family but a soft hazel that it found in flecks across Zach's.

He seized his hand forward for her to shake with a warm smile on his face, "Merry Christmas Cammie, we have heard lots of good things about you. I'm John and this is my wife Catherine." Josh motioned to the smiling red head as he snaked his arm around her waist lovingly.

"Merry Christmas Mr and Mrs Goode, and thank you so much for letting me spend Christmas here it does get quite lonely on my own sometimes." Cammie said keeping it polite with a real genuine smile and thankful tone to her voice.

Zach smiled sadly at her and he couldn't get rid of the urge to mirror what his father was doing to his mother as her eyes glossed over slightly and she took a gulp to try and stop any tears falling. "Oh shush now Cammie call us John and Catherine, now come on in would like anything to drink? Zach go to make her something to drink." John demanded with a goofy grin as his son got shot out of his trance and smiled at Cammie as he left her to follow his folks into the front room.

As Cammie sat down on the leather couch she crossed her legs and flattened out her dress and smiled at the family room with an oversized tree in the corner glittering with the lights and silver baubles. There was a small pile of toys in the corner that must have belonged to Belle and a few XBOX games next to them that must have belonged to Zach.

"So your father is in the army? That is incredible." John said with a clear honesty in his voice rather than the pity she usually got regarding her dad, and she appreciated hearing something different.

She smiled at the memory of her dad and felt her heart warm slightly, "Yeah he is. I miss him all of the time obviously but it is his job and as long as he is safe I don't mind. He writes at least once a month so it isn't like we are completely isolated from each other and he calls sometimes depending on where he is and things." She finished as Zach returned to the room with a glass of fizzing lemonade and a smirk as he sat next to her, a little closer than necessary but neither of them minded.

Catherine smiled at the doorway leading from the dining room to the kitchen, "At least you are in touch, when was the last time you got to see him?"

Cammie's smile flattered slightly but no one noticed and her tone dropped a bit as she spoke, "Eighteen months ago. He came home for my mom's birthday and he was supposed to get leave for Christmas last year but he wasn't allowed because he was needed on the front line." Once she was finished it was clear she was getting upset from the way her voice caught in her through and her eyes drifted from here to there as she spoke.

Sensing her upset Zach placed his hand on hers resting by her upper thigh on the cushioned leather, and after that the Goode's changed the topic.

()()()()()

It was after lunch and everyone was well and truly stuffed, ready to burst as they sat around the living room with Beth sitting crossed legged next to Cammie on the carpet showing her some of her new toys and Zach sitting on his iPad that he had been given and John and Catherine sitting on the couch together taking it all in.

They liked Cammie, and they liked the way she was vulnerable and how Zach wanted to protect her because he past record on girls wasn't exactly the greatest. It was majority fake tan and extensions, and they were just the ones that might get caught the morning after. So it is clear to say Cammie was a breath of fresh air. Plus they could clearly say that even if Zach hadn't even realised yet they had a clear connection, and Zach genuinely cared about her.

So watching the girl in question become to effortlessly part of the family was warming plus they did care about her too even though they had only known her for the day, however Zach goes on about her that much they felt as though they already knew her.

"Beth are you coming?" Catherine asked as she appeared in the doorway with a thick coat on and a scarf with John by her side in similar clothing choices.

"Coming mommy, are you coming too Cammie?" She asked turning up to face the blonde girl with her eyes wide and a hopeful smile on her face. "We are going for a walk in the woods to see all of the snow and make a snow man and snow angles, it is so much fun." C

Cammie looked a bit baffled as to whether she should invite herself or wait for an invitation however Zach's voice saved her, "Or you can stay here with me while they go out whichever one you prefer."

Cammie liked the idea of being alone with Zach since she hadn't really been able to see him much today and it felt weird but she really wanted some along time with him. "Is it okay if I just stay here with Zach?" Cammie asked looking at Mr and Mrs Goode in the doorway with light smirks on their faces as they nodded and then left the house with bouncing Beth.

Once they left the house fell into an awkward silence as Cammie stood up with her legs crossed at her ankles oddly and her head bowed slightly her soft curls falling over her shoulder. Suddenly she sensed Zach was getting closer until eventually he had his hand only an inch or two from hers and he could feel his minty breath fan her hair out of her face. "Hey."

She looked up her eyes catching Zach's both of them enjoying the sensation that happened inside of them, you could practically feel the sexual tension rise in the room, "Hey. Thanks for this, I really enjoyed it your family are amazing."

He smiled at her and using his forefinger brushed some her hair out of the way of her face carefully making her heart race and her legs begin to feel weak- wow she thought _I'm really falling hard aren't I? _"I'm sorry about earlier with your dad and stuff my dad is really interested in the army because he wanted to join but my Grandad said he wouldn't allow it." Zach said softly his breath tracing her face showing just how close they had become.

"Its fine, I didn't mind. Just upsets me sometimes talking about it." They fell in silence again and Cammie's eyes trailed around the room until it landed on Zach's Christmas present. "Can I have a go?" She motioned towards it and although he was saddened the moment was lost he chuckled to himself and sat on the couch with Cammie sitting so close her shoulder was pressed to his as he unlocked the iPad.

He handed it to her as she looked at the games he had and stuff and saw the Snapchat app, "Snapchat, really? I didn't pin you as a snapchat boy." She laughed and he shoved her lightly but was laughing anyway. He got one through and she opened it to see a boy who seemed handsome but considering he had his chin pressed firmly to his neck forming folds on skin and his eyes cross eyed with the caption 'is she as gorgeous as me?' said otherwise. **(The uglier the snapchat the better, right?)**

Cammie was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks at the picture she hadn't even thought about whom the caption was about but the way Zach blushed meant it didn't take a genius to figure it out. Zach was creased over too and he couldn't help but wish he could have made her smile and laugh like that as she tilted her head back with her soft rolling up her throat. "Who was he talking about anyway?" Cammie asked after she caught her breath.

Zach thought about lying and his heart rate was increasing as he was getting nervous as the laughter had died out and she was looking at him waiting for an answer. So he stopped and looked dead in her eyes and took a deep breath and breathed out, "You."

Cammie felt her heart stop for a second and her breath caught in her throat; if she wasn't sitting she would be on the floor as her legs got weak. She smiled slightly and couldn't tear her eyes from his as he leaned closer to her with breath hitting her lips and Zach wanted nothing more than to feel them. He placed his hand on her neck and braced her slightly and she put her hand on his chest as their lips met they both got pulled in by the passion and every nerve and vein in their body exploded from the lip to lip contact.

When they eventually pulled away Cammie looked from his lips to his eyes when he whispered, "Merry Christmas."

**Done **** Hope you liked it, please can you review? Thanks if you do any ideas you have for the next one or any constructive criticism. Sorry it was quite sloppy and slow. **

**Next one might be a spy one and should be up in a week or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Night Blackthorne Boy**

**It is set during the exchange and Cammie basically hates Zach but things quickly change after she realises his harmless flirting was a bit more than that. **

**In third person but mainly based around Zach… if that makes sense.**

**Happy reading!**

"Dude just grow some god damn balls and ask her out instead of moping around here all day just because she was talking to another guy." Grant said as he walked around the room that Gallagher had supplied for the Blackthorne boys visit. His tie was resting on his bed as lay on his bed reading a textbook with his shirt sleeves rolled up looking at his roommate and best friend Zach on the bed opposite.

Zach groaned in annoyance and sat up dropping the small ball he had been throwing in the air across the room knocking off a glass making it shatter on the floor. He ran his hands through his hair and glared at Grant as he mumbled under his breath, "Smart move." He shouldn't have been able to hear it, but they were spies so it gave him an advantage.

He then stood up and punched the wall with his fist, "It isn't as simple as that Grant. She isn't just like one of the girls back in Maine who fawned over us whenever we left Blackthorne; she knows who we are and what we do." He then slipped off his school shirt and put on a white tee and then grabbed some grey sweats and went to the bathroom to go and change.

When he came out he got rid of the broken glass and put his trainers on and left the suite without another word ignoring Grant's questions of where he was going. He walked down the Gallagher corridor and passed a few of his Blackthorne classmates nodding in their direction and smirked when a few Gallagher girls smiled at him and fluttered their lashes.

Zach Goode was very attractive, he would be the one in the movie who got the girls without even having to try with his softly tanned skin and effortlessly tousled hair and smouldering smirk. Then there was the bulging biceps and rippling abs from the years of hard training to become the best of the best at Blackthorne when it came to spy training and sparring. But what annoyed him is that nearly every single girl in this school wanted him and they weren't afraid to show it, apart from the odd few including the one he _actually_ wanted.

Cammie Morgan.

He didn't know what it was about her; it wasn't like she showed him any affection she made it clear she hated his guts form the way she looked at him with disgust whenever he tried to say anything. When he picked her as her guide nearly every girl in the room envied her, and she envied every girl in the room for the fact that they didn't have to put up with him. It was from the minute she spoke to her in Washington, she was just so… different.

Zach was now walking past the library when he heard an unfamiliar sound and then stepped back so he was at the doorframe and peered in to see a hunched over figure in the back in the shadows, he wasn't even sure if he could see it, it was practically melted into the shadows. He tilted his head and a strobe of light from the moon outside caught some familiar hair, blonde hair to be exact.

It was her, Cammie and by the sounds of it she was upset.

For a split second he thought about walking away and leaving her to cry on her own since it was obvious she didn't want to be seen, plus she thought he was a dick so why should he bother her when she will be at her most vulnerable. But then his heart ached when he heard her breath catch in her through from her crying and before he even knew what he was doing his feet were guided his body towards her.

"Hey, are you OK?" His voice was soft and gentle as she sat in the chair next to her placing his hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying at looked up and her mascara was slightly smudged and her eyes were red and puffy- just like you'd expect. However what really took Zach back was the black and blue colour forming on the side of her face just below her left eye and the small cut in the centre of it all.

He took a sharp intake of breath and quickly got closer as he traced his finger tip along the bruising on her face and flinched under his touch pulling her face back, "It's nothing, I was sparring with Bex and she got a bit carried away. I've had a lot worse, no biggie." Her voice was hoarse from the crying and her cheeks still had tears on them, Zach looked in her eyes and saw they were hurt and he saw she was lying.

"Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid. Plus I know for a face Bex wasn't in the P&E barn tonight because she was with Macey, Jonas and Liz all night studying in the labs." Cammie bowed her head embarrassed she had been caught out, "Now tell me Gallagher Girl who did this to you." His tone was clearly showing he didn't want her lying to him again; he wanted to know not because he wanted to spread a new rumour like Tine would or make the best spy in training in the whole school- including the Blackthorne boys- look weak.

But because he cared and genuinely wanted to help.

She stood up from her chair and pushed her hair from her face and wiped her eyes dry and looked at Zach and snarled through gritted teeth, "Like you even care, piss off Zach I have had enough of Blackthorne boys for one night."

Cammie then began to walk away and Zach grabbed her wrist making her stop and he pulled her to him turning her around so they're chest were nearly touching. However neither of them seemed to notice, Zach was breathing heavy from the anger boiling over inside of him. "Who did this?" Zach was no longer offering her the chance to answer, it was a question but the tone showed that it was answer or he would find out another way. Either way he would find out.

Cammie sighed and closed her eyes, "It was my fault really, I should have known it was going to end badly anyway." She was mumbling and trying to defend the weasel that hurt her and Zach felt sick at the thought, "It was Drake, he had been trying to talk to me all day then when he eventually got a minute he asked me to meet him here tonight about an hour ago. I did and then we were just talking and then he tried to kiss me so I shoved him off and punched him when he tried again then he got really annoyed and went for me and then happened." Cammie motioned at her face and then felt a sudden wave of exhaustion over and wanted nothing more than to snuggle up in her covers and forget it ever happened.

Zach however had a different idea of what to do with the rest of the night.

His fists were shaking as his knuckled turned white and his veins were popping as his muscles coiled and bulged. "I'm going to kill him." Then he walked past Cammie and she grabbed his arm trying to pull him back but he ignored her and carried on walking as he walked up the stairs towards the suites with Cammie chasing after him shouting his name.

"Zach calm down it is nothing just leave it." She was trying to keep her voice hushed but the fellow students all saw and watched suspiciously as Zach looked like he was about to kill someone and Cammie running after him bruised and tear stained.

They were then at the East Wing where the boys were and Grant and Jonas left their room just as Zach and Cammie got to door. "Zach I am serious people are staring it is time for dinner just come to the Grand Hall and we can talk about this after dinner. Just chill out please." Her voice was soft and Zach felt his body relax slightly under her touch.

"Whats going on, why does Zach look like he wants to kill someone?" Grant asked and Cammie glared at him and then he saw her bruise and looked a smidge as angry as Zach. "Who did-"

Grant was cut off by Zach, "Drake, do you know where he is? I have some balls to rip off." Zach growled through gritted teeth, he stood tall and his veins on his arm popped making him resemble The Hulk. Cammie however wasn't scared of him, and that was something that freaked Zach out altogether. He was acting like a mad man and she was standing there calm and collected, sure she was a spy but he looked about ready to kill someone. And considering the different training methods at Blackthorne he would have a _very_ good shot at it.

Cammie placed her hands on his arms trying to calm and soothe him she looked straight into his eyes as she spoke, "Zach calm down. Just breathe after dinner we can go and _talk_ to Drake because you aren't the only one who wants to kill him. But to be honest I don't really need to murder someone- I've been to Langley before I don't wish on doing it again." She smiled at him wearily as he seemed to calm down and his breathing was back to a steadier pace and his muscles had calmed down.

Grant just look shocked and then the three of them and Jonas began to head to the Grand Hall with Cammie on the end next to Zach looking at him from the corner of her bruised eye to make sure he was calm. As they walked down the stairs towards the halls for the Grand Hall Zach and Cammie's fingers brushed against each other, Cammie would have usually snapped her hand away but instead she let it linger there. Zach felt his skin warm from her touch and his heart raced beating off his ribs, he looked to the ground and his lips curved into a soft smile.

The four of them entered the Grand Hall and there were still a few people to sit down so it didn't draw much attention to them, Zach stood in front of Cam so her face was covered. She looked up at him meeting his eyes and smiled and he just nodded in response, she was called Chameleon for a reason. When they sat down Cammie sat with her back to the school and in front of her ultimate British best friend Bex Baxter and Zach slipped next to her.

Bex looked up from her plate of pasta and her eyes bulged from their sockets and her fork clattered against her plate, "Bloody hell Cam what the hell have you done?" From the way Bex asked that made it clear to Zach that Cammie was lying about bruises often appearing on her sisters.

Cammie glared at her for making everyone on the table turn and look at the small group at the end of the table, "Just drop it Bex, I will tell you all about it later." She said looking at the two girls sitting next to Bex looking just as worried. But from the tone in her voice she was making it clear she wanted her to drop and forget the subject quickly.

Everyone else on the table got the message too and quickly stopped staring and carried on with their own conversations. Things however didn't stay like that for as long as hoped as just when Cammie was about to carry on with her dinner along came Drake. He walked past her and leaned down behind her placing his lips against her ears, a motion that would usually send girls weak at the knees. Cammie however wanted to break his knees.

"Tonight was fun; we should do it again sometime." His voice was husky and Cammie wanted to do nothing more than rip his head from his shoulders, however she just carried on staring blankly at her plate. However since Zach, Grant and Jonas all knew what he did they all wanted to and were going to kill him. Whether Cammie liked it or not.

Just as he was about to walk off looking smug Zach called him back over, "Hey Drake come here for a sec." Once he was back to where he was before Zach stood up and turned to face him, a few people were staring- including the staff from the table at the front. Zach however didn't notice as he glared at the boy in front of him, "If you think you're going to get anywhere near her again you have another thing coming." His voice was low and dangerous and even made some of the Blackthorne boys looked nervous.

Solomon stood up from the table at the front to try and make sure nothing was going to happen that would end in regret, however he was too late as Drake whispered something and then Zach went for him. His fist collided with his jaw sending him sliding across the polished floor. Cammie stood up and went to go and get hold of Zach's shoulder to try and stop him going again. She was having no such luck as he was about to swing for the bleeding boy again when Solomon's voice bellowed across the hall sending fear across everyone.

"Goode, outside now."

His stare was hard and fixed and Zach stopped dead in his tracks and went outside but not before 'accidently' kicking Drake in the gut as he left. Solomon walked over to the door and as he left he got hold of Drake and looked at the blood oozing from his nose, "Just a scratch. Go to the infirmary to get it checked out then straight to my room afterwards." Drake nodded and left the Grand Hall.

Cammie stood there and sat back down as her mum stood at the front, "Everyone calm down, and just carry on with your dinners." She kept her gaze on Cammie for a moment and then sat back down, but still watching her from the corner of her eyes.

Zach however was following Solomon silently through the halls until they reached the Subs and went to his room where he teaches Cove Ops. They went in and still no one spoke a word as Solomon leaned against his desk like Zach had seen him do millions of times, both at Gallagher and Blackthorne. Zach ran his fingers through his hair and a few strands of hair stuck to the small amount of blood on his knuckles.

"Why?" Was all Solomon asked and then after a moment or two Zach explained everything to him and by the end of it all Solomon understood exactly why he did it. However Zach made him swear to not tell Miss Morgan about Drake punching Cammie because he wasn't sure what story she wanted to tell.

And Solomon agreed because in his eyes Zach is the closest thing to a son he has, and in Zach's eyes Solomon is the closest father figure he is going to get.

It was now late and Drake had been made to do laps around the school as a punishment from Solomon and Zach had to do one to make sure it didn't look too suspicious that nothing was really happening to him since he did punch Drake. But now it was past midnight and Zach still couldn't sleep so he silently slipped on some converse and crept from his suite unnoticed by his roommates and began wandering the halls of Gallagher.

As he did he saw at the end of the corridor a certain Gallagher Girl in particular was sitting with her knees to her chest and her chin resting on her bare knees as she looked out the window to the moon. Thoughts ran through her head of the possibility of her father doing the same thing but she quickly wiped them away not wanting to dwell on that topic tonight.

Zach walked over to her taking her all in as she sat with short cotton shorts on and a simple tank top and her hair left down her back. The moon illuminated her bruise but Zach still thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever cast eyes on. He walked over and placed his hand on her bare shoulder, Cammie should have flinched but she was a spy she knew he was there the minute he turned around the corner at the end of the corridor.

She looked up at him and smiled leaning softly on his hand then turned back to her original position and Zach sat opposite her mirroring her position they didn't speak at first just sat in silence with Cammie looking out the window and Zach looking out it too. Well as least for a few minutes. He then just started watching her, his eyes looking further than just the surface. Cammie felt it too and she felt uncomfortable because she knew he wasn't just looking he was searching, searching for her secrets and searching for her story.

She snapped her head in his direction, "Can you please stop staring, and it is really creepy?" Her face was straight and then she broke out into a smile that took Zach's breath away. "What's it like? Blackthorne I mean." Cammie asked taking Zach off guard.

He pondered for a moment, never tearing his gaze from hers- almost as if he was scared that if he looked away she would vanish or break. "It's different." That was all he said and although it seems he was being vague and trying to avoid the question, he couldn't get any nearer the truth.

Cammie just furrowed her eye brows in annoyance and dropped the subject and turned her gaze to the outside world again. As the time passed by they would ask questions and have conversation but then it would always return back to the peaceful silence of Cammie looking out the window and Zach looking and staring.

Cammie then stood up and Zach turned his head form the stars to face her as she straightened out her top and her toned legs flexed and she stretched out her stiff body, "I'm going back to bed, see you at breakfast." She smiled and Zach nodded but he wanted to scream for her to stop and pour out his heart and tell her everything of how he was feeling. But the words got stuck so he just did the next best thing.

He stood up and grabbed her wrist twisting her then just as she was about to groan in annoyance he pressed his lips to hers and placed his hand from her wrist to her back to support her since he did catch her off guard. At first she didn't kiss back but then she got intoxicated by his sweet smell that could only be described one way: _Goode._ She then positioned herself differently to get balance and he placed both of his hands on her waist pulling her close so she was pressed against his body. Cammie had both of her hands on his neck her fingertips finding their way to his hair.

The kiss depended and Cammie couldn't help but think that her old boyfriend Josh never made her feel like this, and to her that was love. They were now standing with Cammie pressed against the wall and Zach standing in front of her with one hand on her hip and the other on the wall and hers held his waist.

Cammie then pulled her lips from his and felt the electricity almost drain from her body and he looked at her with a mixture of pleasure but also sadness. She smiled and simply said, "Good night Blackthorne Boy." Then then pecked him on the lips and walked off making sure to let her hips swing a little more than usual.

**Hope you like it! Please review what you think; I hope you all like them. If you have anything bad to say just review but make sure it is constructive. Hope you all had a great Christmas; if you don't celebrate it hope you are having good holidays **

**Just to the guest who told me what happens in GG6, thanks that was really rude of you.**

**Next one is going to be a spy one to, might be a bit later because it is going to be quite long. Sorry but I hope it will be worth the wait.**


End file.
